The night that changed my life FOREVER
by Amazingfanfics
Summary: After going through a rough breakup, randy orton decides to go out with the guys and meets the girl who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please review..

Randy orton hasn't been himself lately, not since the break up of his 4 year relationship 3 months ago. After a lot of persuasion from his best friend John cena, he decides tonight is the night to try and lose the dark cloud that's been hanging over him and go to a club with the guys for the first time since the break up. That's where he meets Katy Henderson, and that's where our story begins.

**Randy's POV**

"Fine, if it will get you off my back John, I'll go to the club." John has been trying to get me out of my funk since Sarah left. I know I've been a little hard to deal with, but the guy really needs to chill. Me and Sarah had been together for four years. I can honestly say she was the love of my life, but over time my schedule had begun to get really hectic, leaving little or no time for us to spend together. I guess she got sick of being alone all the time and the truth is, I can't blame her for that. I love her so much that I'm willing to put my feelings aside so she can be happy. Even if that means me being miserable without her. John is right though, I need to move on with my life.

**Katy's POV**

****"I'm so ready for shots" I said as I turned to see my best friend Hayley behind me talking to some guy."Guess I'm on my own." I walked to the bar and ordered my usual shot of Jack and a bottle of Bud light. I mean, I'm a girly girl but I hate sissy drinks, I can throw 'em back with the best of them. I take a seat at the bar an start looking through the crowds of people for Hayley. Low and behold I spot her walking towards me with the biggest grin on her face."What are you so happy about?" I ask her."That guy I was talking to told me I was the hottest girl he'd ever seen, what a line I mean does he think I'll just drop my panties because he throws me a compliment." The guy was exaggerating, don't get me wrong Hayley is pretty hot, 5"3, blonde, athletic, what guy wouldn't try pick her up? I don't mean to sound conceited but out of the two of us, I was the one who usually got the guy. I'm not a slut or anything but they would usually try get with me first and when I tell them where to go, they move on to Hayley. We sat at the bar for about ten minutes before we decided to go dance. Taylor Swift "we are never getting back together" was playing, I can't stop myself dancing when I hear that song.

**Randy's POV**

****We were at the club about an hour when that damn Taylor Swift started playing."Very appropriate" I thought to myself while throwing back another shot of tequila. I glanced over to the dance floor, and that's when I saw her. This girl was drop dead gorgeous. She was around 5"5, dark brown hair that was slightly curled and stopped right below her shoulder blades, she had the hottest body I'd ever seen. Flat stomach, a big ass and if say she was a small D cup. She was perfect, every man's dream girl. The song changed and I saw her start to walk towards the bar where I was standing. She was wearing a black mini dress that showed off her amazing tanned legs and she had black ankle boots with a good 5 inch heel."Anothet shot of Jack and Bud light." I heard her say to the bar tender who I noticed was checking her out, but she didn't seem to care, she was just looking for a drink and a good time."They're on me." I said to the bar tender."Thanks, but I can buy my own drinks." She said turning to me and I looked into her deep brown eyes and instantly knew I had to have this girl."I never said you couldn't, but I'd like to buy you a drink." "Okay, fine if it means that much to you, you can pay for my drinks." She turned to me and I put my hand out to shake hers."I'm Randy" I saihe looking into her eyes again. "Katy. Thanks for the drink." We spent the next two hours talking and getting to know each other, her friend who was a real ball buster, came during that time to say she was leaving."Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked her."Sure, where do you wanna go?" I wanted to ask her to my hotel room but I didn't want to seem like a dick, but before logic could make me stop, I heard my self say;"Do you wanna come back to my hotel room?" To my surprise, she agreed and before I knew it we were in my room ripping each others clothes off.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. The last chapter was really short, i had to just introduce the characters. Please review and let me know what you guys think.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with WWE I only own Katy and Hayley.

**Katy's POV**

I woke up the next morning to a pounding in my head and looked around me, ''where am I?'' I thought to myself. I looked to the empty pillow next to me and saw a note. I instantly remembered everything from last night, despite the alcohol's best attepmt to block it all out. I remember coming back to Randy's hotel room, having more shots and beer. I remember us making out and eventually having sex. I put my hand on my throbbing head as i tried to shake the thoughts of my drunken one night stand. I picked up the note from the pillow and read it.

_Katy,_

_I had a great time last night. You looked really peaceful (I think I wore you out last night lol). I had to get going to the next town so just leave the key on the bed when you're leaving. I'll look you up next time im in Tampa._

_Randy._

''Oh my god!'' How could he just leave me here in _his_ hotel room like some cheap tramp. I quickly got up and gathered my clothes from the night before off the floor and threw them on. I grabbed my purse and left as fast as i could without anyone seeing me and knowing I was doing the walk of shame. When I got home to the apartment I shared with Hayley, I could hear her in the shower and hoped that she would hurry up so I could wash the feeling of being used away. I sat down on the couch and Randy popped into my head, he told me last night that he was a wrestler with the WWE, which would explain him leaving early. I still think he should have woken me to say goodbye. I heard the shower turn off and minutes later Hayley walked from the bathroom.''Well well, look who finally decided to come home. How did it go with the hot wrestler? good huh?'' She said with a smirk, I didn't even answer her i just shook my head and went straight to the shower. After the shower, I went back to the living room to see Hayley looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face.''Don't pity me, I should have known better. I mean, what did i expect? He;s a celebrity and I'm...me!'' I said to her with a self pitying tone. She just looked at me and opened her arms out to me for a hug, which I gladly excepted.''I'm sorry honey, the guy's an asshole'' she said while brushing my freshly washed hair with her fingers. I got up off the couch, breaking our hug and went to the kitchen to make a snack.

**Randy's POV**

''Where did you get to last night? I was looking all over the club for you. Wait a minute, did you leave with that chick you were talking to?'' I turned to John and saw him looking at me with a smile of approval.''Yeah man, she was hot and all but I'm just not looking for anything serious,just some fun.'' He patted me on the back and laughed, ''I told you you'd have fun if you came out with us.'' I went to say something but before I could, he walked away. He probably went to tell the rest of the guys that I finally got laid. For a big guy, he gossips like a chick. After my conversation with John, I immediately thought back to last night with Katy. She was amazing, full of life, a real fun loving girl. I just hope she wasn't upset when she woke up alone this morning.

Walking through the arena in Phoenix, I noticed a few people stop talking as I walked by.''How many people did he actually tell'' I thought to myself. I kept walking until I got to the men's locker room where i saw the gossip queen himself.''You should be Diva's champ man'' I said to my best friend which earned me a slap on the back of the head.

_2 months later..._

**Katy's POV**

''What the hell are you doing in there?'' I heard Hayley yell through the bathroom door. I've been really sick the past couple of days and i hope it's not what i think it is. I know we were drunk, but i hope he remembered to use protection.''Hayley, could you do me a favour?'' I shouted back to her. She opened the door and saw me sitting on the floor by the toilet,''what's going on doll?'' I looked at my best friend could tell she was thinking the same thing as me.''I need you to run to the store and pick me up a pregnancy test.'' She didn't say anyhting, just nodded and left.''I couldn't be pregnant, I'm only 24, I don't even have a job'' I said out loud to myself. I was fired from my last job of being an assistant, turns out, I don't take well to being told what to do. I heard the front door open about ten minutes later and Hayley ran back to me in the bathroom,''I got four different kinds.'' I let out a nervous laugh and she left the bathroom so i could take the tests. It was the longest three minutes of my life until the egg timer Hayley had brought me finally rang and i looked down at the digital screen. PREGNANT. I almost fainted, I just broke down in tears. Hayley quickly wrapped her arms around me and told me it was going to be okay.''How can this possibly be okay?'' I asked her.''Look at it this way doll. It couldn't get any worse could it?'' I know she was trying to help, but it could get worse. I still had to track down Randy and tell him, Lord only knows how he's going to react. I ran to my bedroom and locked myself in. I was in there for over an hour and I know Hayley was worried because she kept knocking on my door but I just couldn't bring myself to answer her. I turned on my laptop and opened my internet browser, I had to find out where Randy would be for the next few days. He probably won't even remember me and I'm just going to show up and give him this news that's going to change his life forever.

**Randy's POV**

It's been two months since my night with Katy and I know this sounds crazy, but I couldn't get her out of my head. Those eyes that looked deep into mine, the smile that could stop your heart, that amazing body, and that butterfly tattoo on her lower back. She was captivating and i will probably never see her again. I was in the locker room talking with John about his wife when a stage hand knocked and came in.''Excuse me , there's someone here to see you.'' He looked at his clip board and I almost fell over when I heard him speak again,''A Katy Henderson is waiting down the hall.'' With that he left and I looked at John,''I can't believe she's here.'' He patted me on the back and said ''don't let her get away this time man, you need to move on from Sarah and you haven't stopped talking about this chick since that night at the club.'' He was right. I walked out of the locker room and turned to walk down the hall where the stage hand said she was waiting. I saw her pacing back and forth at the end of the hallway, she looked amazing. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank top and some very high heels,''how does she wear them all day?'' I thought to myself as I got closer to her. I finally reached her and she turned to face me.''Hi Randy, I don't know if you remember me but'' she started to say but I cut her off.''Of course I remember you Katy, how are you?'' Her face softened but she still looked worried about something and I was determined to find out what it was.''I'm...um..good. Look Randy there is no easy way to do this so here goes...I'm pregnant and...it's your's.'' I couldn't even respond I just stood there in front of her in shock,''pregnant? How?When did you find out?'' She looked terrified and I could see tears pooling in her eyes. ''I found out a couple days ago, I came as soon as I could. Look Randy, you have your life and I have mine. I'm sure you're very busy so.'' I cut her off again,''wait a second, yeah I have my life but you're pregnant with my child, so I wanna be there for you... If that's okay with you?'' Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at me and said,''I was hoping you'd say that. God I'm so scared Randy, I don't know how I'm going to do this. I've never even held a baby I don't know the first thing about kids.'' I looked into her eyes and could see the fear in them, I wrapped her in my arms and she just sobbed against my chest. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes,''I have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow at noon if you wanna go?'' She told me the name of the hospital and I told her I would be there for her every step of the way. We talked for a few more minutes before she said she had to leave to catch her flight home and she left.

Well there's the second chapter. Let me know what you think about the story so :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read my last two chapters and to GACBamagirl32 for favouriting my fanfic. Please if you read this story, review it so I know if I'm doing a good job also if you guys have any ideas for future chapters. Thanks:)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with WWE.

**Randy's POV**

''What do you mean the flight is delayed? I need to get to Tampa ASAP.'' I was beyond frustrated with the airline's lack of respect, don't they know who I am? I can't believe I'm going to miss the ultrasound. What makes things worse is I left my cell at the arena so John is going to bring it to Atlanta and I'm going to have to wait until I get there tomorrow to get it back. Katy is going to be really pissed at me if I miss this appointment, she's already scared out of her mind. I know how she feels, but she's the one going through it, all I have to do is be there and I can't even do that right now.''I'm sorry sir, we're doing everything we can to make sure the flight leaves as soon as the weather clears.'' I take one look at the small woman behind the desk and can instantly tell she doesn't give a shit if this flight leaves at all today. This is bad.

**Katy's POV**

It's so nerve racking sitting here waiting to be called to the ultrasound room. I hope Randy gets here soon because he's not picking up his cell and I'm pretty sure I'm next. Just then i was pulled from my thoughts when i hear the nurse call my name. I stand up and take one last look down the hall and no Randy.''Okay, let's do this.'' I walk into the room and the nurse tells me to undress from the waist down and lie back on the bed. As I'm lying there waiting for the nurse to come back, I decide to try call Randy again. No answer. I can't believe I have to do this alone. The nurse comes into the room and turns off the lights so she has a clearer view of the baby on the screen. As soon as I saw the image, I immediately burst into tears. This is all so real now. After the ultrasound, I got dressed and headed from the hospital with the pictures in my hand. I'd asked for an extra copy in case Randy wanted them. I was so angry at him but it was still his baby. As I'm walking through the parking lot to my car, I see Randy running towards me.''Katy I'm so...'' I cut him off.''Don't bother Randy. Do you know how scared I was having to do that alone? Do you even care?'' He started to answer but I cut him off again.''I get it if you didn't want to be here, but don't tell me you're going to be if you're not. It's so easy for you to just not show up isn't it? You don't know me,you don't owe me anything.'' I slammed the pictures of our baby into his chest,''I got an extra copy for you.'' As I was walking away, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I was just to my car when I felt Randy grab my wrist and turn me into the warmest hug.

**Randy's POV**

I looked at the pictures of my baby in my hand. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I looked up to see Katy walking to her car. I ran to her and gently grabbed her wrist and wrapped my arms around her. She was just sobbing into my chest.''As scared as I am to do this Randy, I'm even more scared that I'll have to do it alone.'' She buried her head back into my chest.''Hey, you're not going to be alone. I'm sorry I wasn't here. My flight got delayed and John has my phone so I couldn't call.''She looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes, with tears on her cheeks and smiled.''Thank God. I thought you changed your mind and wanted nothing to do with me... With us.'' She said as she looked down at her stomach and put her hand over it. I can't believe my baby is growing in there. We decided to go to her apartment so we could talk about our situation. We walked through the door and I took a look aroung the living room. It wasn't big by any means. How is she going to fit a baby in here?''Do you want something to drink or a snack?'' She asked.''Um...no thanks, let's talk.'' She sat on the couch and I sat next to her. This was awkward, she's right, I don't even know her and we're having a baby together. I need to change that.''So... We didn't get much talking done the first time we met, tell me about yourself..'' She took a deep breath and began.

**Katy's POV**

''Well, my name is Katy Henderson, I'm 24, I'm from right here in Tampa. Um... My parents died in a car accident when I was 16 and ever since then I've lived with Hayley's family, until we decided to get this place a few years back. I'm currently unemployed, I was uh...fired from my last job. I was an assistant to a company director but I don't really like taking orders from people.''I let out a nervous laugh after I finished talking. I didn't want him to think I was after his money or anything, if I could have left out the part about me not having a job,I would've. He would have found out eventually. I didn't want to go into too much detail about my life right away. I guess I didn't want to scare him away.

**Randy's POV**

This woman has been through alot in her life. Then I just had to come along and get her pregnant and make it worse. She seemed to be dealing with it now though. I guess she didn't have much of a choice.''Wow, you've had to deal with alot.'' She just looked at me with knowing eyes,''Don't pity me Randy. I don't need it, I'm doin' alright. I'm just more independant than most girls my age.'' She was right, she did give off that air of independance. When it came to the pregnancy though, that all went out the window. She needed me.''Look...I know what happened between us was just a one time deal. But I gotta be honest with you.'' She looked at me with a confused look on her face, and I continued.''I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night, and I'm not just saying this because you're pregnant. I'd be lying if I said it didn't help me make up my mind though...I really want us to give this a real shot. What do you say?''She looked away for a second and then turned back to me.''Randy, I like you... But this could never work out. I mean, we don't even live in the same state for crying out loud. How would we keep a relationship together from different sides of the country?'' I knew she had a point, but I was willing to do what ever it took to give this baby a real family.''That's the thing, you see...I've been looking for a new home and what better place than right here? We could try a relationship, and even if it didn't work out, at least I would still be close to you and the baby...'' She got up and started pacing the room.''Is this crazy? We don't even know each other..'' I can tell that she was thinking about it and then she said what I'd been wanting to hear since the day in the arena.''Okay...I'm willing to give it a try. The whole point of dating is to get to know each other, right?''

**Katy's POV**

I can't believe I just gave in that easily. This wasn't like me at all, but look at him... He's gorgeous and so sexy, how could I say no? We spent the next few hours just talking, then he said he would go and get us a take-out. We had some food and then he looked me in my eyes.''I really wanna kiss you right now.'' I was kind of taken aback, but it didn't stop me leaning in towards him. He took my face in his huge hands and placed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled back. We looked in each other's eyes before we kissed again, this time, it was filled with passion. Things were getting pretty heated and clothes were being thrown to the floor. I suddenly pulled away and got up.''This is going way too fast, we need to slow down.'' I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I wasn't ready. I know we've already slept together, but this was different. That was supposed to be a one night stand and now, here we are 2 months later and we're starting a relationship. This time, I wanted to take things slow. I didn't want him to think I was easy (minus that one time). I wanted him to respect me and I knew if I just gave it up that he probably wouldn't.''Katy, I don't wanna rush you. If your not ready, that's completely fine. We can wait.'' He was so sweet and understanding. I just wonder how long it would last.

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think of this chapter. What would you like to see happen in the next one? I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ok guys, if you read this fanfic please review. This is my first story so I want to know if you're into it or not. If you have any ideas or any one-shot requests please feel free and I'll try and make it happen... Thanks for reading, I'll update soon:))


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter I hope you liked it:) Here is your next installment...Please review!

That night, Katy and Randy stayed up until the small hours just talking. Randy had told her about his relationship with Sarah and how they broke up. He told her how hard it was for him to move on from her, but with the help of his best friend John, he was able to finally do it. He had alot to thank John for. If it wasn't for him, Randy and Katy would probably have never met. Randy asked Katy about her last relationship and when it was.''My last relationship? Hmm... Well, it wasn't a healthy one. He had real trust issues and got way to jealous, even if I was going out with Hayley. He thought that Hayley was a slut and he didn't want me to get caught up in what she was doing. We broke up... Pretty much the week before we met.'' This got Randy thinking. As much as he didn't want to start this new relationship off on a bad note, he had to be sure. He didn't want to have his heart broken again.''I don't wanna sound like a dick but... Is there any chance this baby could be his?'' He braced himself for Katy's answer.''Honestly? We barely had sex towards the end of our relationship. He was too paranoid that I was cheating on him. When ever we did, we always used protection, so this baby is 100% yours.'' He didn't know weather to be relieved or not. He was still scared, but he was coming around to the idea of having a baby. Katy went into more detail when Randy asked about her relationship with Nick. She hated bringing him up and talking about him, he hurt her really bad. She told him about the day they broke up.

**Katy's POV**

''We had this huge fight. I'd been out with Hayley the night before and he got a phonecall from one of his asshole friends, saying I was all over some guy at the club. Total bullshit. Anyway, he just kept telling me I was a whore and a slut, obviously I got angry. I just slapped him as hard as I could across the face.'' I looked at Randy, he just had this understanding look on his face. My eyes began to water as I continued.''That pissed him off and he snapped. He punched me in the side of the head, knocking me unconcious. I was out for a good twenty minutes. After that happened, I knew enough was enough and I broke up with him.'' By the end of my story the tears were flowing down my cheeks at a steady pace. Randy reached for me and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.''I have to go to Atlanta tomorrow, I'll be there for 2 days. When I get back, I wanna take you on a date.'' I looked at him with surprised eyes.''A date?'' He laughed at my reaction.''Yeah! We're kinda doing it backwards, but we have to have a first date. What do you say?'' I giggled and buried my face into his chest before I smiled up at him.''I'd love to go on a date with you. But I gotta warn you. You better not get me pregnant.'' Randy laughed and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep lying across the couch with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

**Randy's POV**

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I feel like a creep, but I've just been watching her sleep the past couple of hours. I looked at the clock on the wall and knew I had to get going. I removed my arms from around her and she started to stir, she quickly fell back asleep and I carried her into bed. When I lay her on the bed, her eyelids fluttered open. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.''I'm sorry I woke you. I've gotta get going to the airport. I'll call you once I get my phone back.'' I kissed her again and headed for the bedroom door.''Randy?'' I turned back to her, she looked so beautiful lying there in the centre of her bed.''Yeah?'' She smiled and said,''I can't wait for our date, call me later okay?'' Before I could even answer her, her eyes shut and she was asleep. I just wanted to climb in and sleep next to her. Maybe staying awake all night wasn't such a good idea.

_Later that day:_

Randy walked into the arena in search of his friend.''Hey john, what's up man?'' He said as he spotted John in the corridor.''Nothing much man, how did it go with Katy? Did you get to talk to her after her doctor's appointment?'' John handed Randy his phone as Randy started to answer him.''Yeah we talked. We're gonna give a relationship a try. I dunno man, she's just so different from any other girl I've met. Even Sarah, I thought I'd never get over her, but here I am having a baby with this amazing girl who is actually gonna give me a shot as a boyfriend.'' John nodded as his friend spoke and then gave Randy some advice.''All I can say is try not rush things with Katy. I know you guys are having a baby but take things slow and make sure she knows how much you travel. You don't want her finding out the hard way what Sarah went through.'' Randy patted his friend on the shoulder and thamked him for the advice as he walked away towards the locker room to get ready for his match. Meanwhile, Katy was having an almost identical conversation with her best friend, Hayley.''You know he stayed awake last night and watched you sleep?'' Katy looked at her friend and laughed.''What are you talking about?'' Hayley continued,''I came in really late last night while you were sleeping on the couch and he was stroking your hair and watching you sleep. It was kinda...cute. Just be careful this time sweetie. Take things slow.'' Hayley was so protective of Katy ever since the whole Nick thing.''I know honey. I told him everything about Nick last night and we talked about taking our time. Actually...We're going on our first date in a couple of days.'' Hayley laughed really hard.''I hate to burst your bubble Katy but, aren't you supposed to do that before you get pregnant?'' Katy just laughed and walked to the kitchen to make herself a snack. She was too excited about their date to let Hayley bring her down about it.''I wonder where he'll take me?'' She thought to herself as she ate a sandwich. She hoped this would work out. She wanted her baby to have a real family.

**A/N:** I know it was only short, but the next chapter is Katy and Randy's date. Any suggestions? Where do you want them to go? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
